Sealant-filled environmentally protective enclosures are employed to protect cable connections. Such enclosures may be used to environmentally protect the connections between telecommunications signal transmission cables, the electrical power transmission cables, etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,835 to Huynh-Ba, et al. discloses a gel-filled enclosure including a pair of cavitied bodies that are hingedly connected and closable in clam shell fashion. When the enclosure is closed about the cables, gel is typically displaced and thereby elongated and seals about a cable splice or the like. However, such enclosures are typically adapted to suitably seal about a limited range of connection/cable sizes. Additionally, for relatively large connections and cables, the force required to close an enclosure about the connection/cables may be unduly large.